


余弹

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 其实他从未真正回答





	余弹

那是一个晴天的晚上，提拜尔特依然能回想起每一个细节，天空是很黑的，这是晴天的特质，不像雨雪天的晚上，头上像顶着片铁锈玻璃，黑幕衬得星星格外地多且亮，要是盯着天空久了，还会发现更多隐秘光点。但他没来得及看星星，一条小狗窜至他脚边，重重跌倒，皮肤骨头与地面沉重的撞击声让人浑身一紧。提拜尔特吓了一跳，攥着兜橙子要往后退，那人伸出手拽住了他的裤脚。“救我……”挣扎抬起的脸庞满是青紫血迹，能看出来还是个少年，“求你，救我。”追赶的人声渐渐逼近，小孩明显抖起来，手下更是用力，他着实被对方眼睛颜色吸引，目光下落又心疼自己西装布料，拿皮鞋碰了碰旁边手腕：“站得起来吗？到我车上坐着去。”

用子弹和钱打发完那群人，看他们身影消失在拐角处，提拜尔特才回身去拉车门，一打开就看见后座上那孩子耷拉着眉眼与腿上五颗橙子默然对视，他忍不住要笑，这会儿小狗看起来可真是委屈巴巴。“开车。”提拜尔特坐到他旁边，把橙子拿过来，“你多大？怎么惹上黑社会了？”小狗飞快扫他一眼，又低下头。疑心这孩子听力不好，又问了两句，还是不说话，他不耐烦放下刚抠开一块皮的橙子，掏出把枪来指着没眼色的小孩：“名字？”

这回小狗终于显露出一点乖巧了，于是提拜尔特知道他年龄是十六，名字是尼可拉斯，母亲早逝，前不久老爸也没了，撇下他无依无靠，偷钱好死不死偷到黑社会身上，给人当场揪住险些打死。

提拜尔特终于满意，接着问他：“为什么要偷钱？”小孩愣了愣，梗着脖子答道：“哪有什么为什么，就是想偷啊。”提拜尔特惊异于他这么快参悟恃宠而骄真谛，不禁要笑起来，撤掉抵在对方脑袋上的枪，问他：“我救了你，你要拿什么报答我啊？”之后他并不着急要回答，含笑盯着对方不断变化脸色，把玩着手里短枪。“那，我……我给你做事？”小狗终于犹犹豫豫开口，斟酌着用词，“帮你杀人？呃，唐……”

提拜尔特“噗嗤”一下笑出来，无奈拍了拍他的头：“你傻啊，电影看多啦，要叫大佬啊。”

他开始张罗着要给新收小弟改个名字——先前名字太美国了，一听就不舒服。最终在到家前敲定叫提伯特，姓氏也改跟他的。“名字跟我相像，旁人一听就知我是你大佬啦。”提拜尔特笑着讲道。

于是，少年提伯特第一次有了大佬。大佬拉开车门让他下来，前面是一栋漂亮的四层房子，电影里面有钱人住的那种。提拜尔特轻轻快快往前走着，他一瘸一拐跟着十分吃力，拉开一段距离后，对方似乎终于意识到他没紧跟在身后，停下来回头看他，笑着催促：“快点啦。”在提伯特的视角里，那人站在顶漂亮的景象前，在一圈光晕里含笑等他，好像会在那儿等到永远。他心想：这个人就是我大佬啊。

提伯特并不知道黑帮大佬具体应该是什么样子，但“唐·卡普莱”似乎并不符合他心中的黑帮头领形象，尽管他对这些事只有一些浅薄的认识，而这些认识也大多来自美国或香港的黑帮电影，他钟爱这些舶来品。影片里的大佬们往往权势惊人到了只手遮天的地步，而他们的权力和财富给他们增添的不是傲慢而是深沉与智慧，每个人都看起来体面而老道，作风优雅而行事狠辣，最重要的是他们会用一种高深的、充满哲学意味的语调说话，吐出的话语令所有听者折服，因此他们会更加有权势。

但提拜尔特不是这样，尽管他确实总是西装革履，也确实待人和蔼，虽然身高有点差强人意（他绝无抱怨之心），但似乎是少了点气势，一种……一种“唐”的气势，啊，对了，提拜尔特不喜欢他叫他“唐”，几乎是讨厌这个称呼，他似乎很不待见美国。提伯特听见过他在电话里抱怨，美国人很没礼貌，还总喜欢搞破坏，恐怖战争，油价上涨，通货膨胀，汇率下跌，统统是他们搞的鬼，那个叫华尔街的组织在密谋着掀起经济危机好控制全球……总之，要对方削减价格，不然卡普莱家族破产了看他还能剥削谁，又挑出许多毛病，将货物贬的一文不值，语气活像超市里挑拣打折商品的大妈。

提拜尔特带他去见手下时，提伯特还以为会有什么仪式，比如宣誓永远效忠于卡普莱家族什么的，但情景就像是新员工入职而已，提拜尔特向他介绍每个人的名字和主要负责的工作：又向所有人介绍他：“提伯特，我弟弟。”接着督促他和每个人行贴面礼，他本来想用握手蒙混过关，但高大的俄罗斯人已经凑过来，严肃地碰了碰他的两颊，对方的胡子没刮干净，硬茬刮擦带来些微刺感。

迪米特里抱怨：“我不是专职当保姆的。这样年纪的小崽子最难搞了。”提拜尔特掏了根烟，示意对方给他点上，抽了一口才笑着说：“怎么，你们俄罗斯人能徒手制服黑熊，倒不能教会一个小孩子打枪？”迪米特里哼了一声：“在俄罗斯，像这样的男孩，我们的训练方法是给他瓶伏特加和装满子弹的枪，把他扔到有熊的山林里，而不是娘娘腔一样站在室内打扮得像个电报员对着纸板开枪。”提拜尔特笑起来：“可这里不是俄罗斯，迪玛，对我的男孩温柔点，这孩子和别人不一样的，你不觉得他跟你有点像吗？”他们回头看了被几个人包围的提伯特，菜鸟接受主管盘问教导一样，迪米特里嫌弃地说：“你还不如说上次那个美国佬跟我像。”“行了，亲爱的达瓦里希，”提拜尔特弹了弹烟灰，收了收脸上笑意，用俄语说道，“再推脱我就让你把苏维埃党旗挂到自由女神身上。”

第二个月提伯特开始摸枪，和所有初学者一样打得极烂，劲头倒足，拿起枪就不愿意放下来，但准头失得多了不免气恼，连发几颗子弹将靶子打得稀烂，愤愤盯着自己的手。迪米特里在一旁看着，冷冷说了句俄语，提伯特不明白，但直觉不会是什么好话。“你心太躁。”他走过来夺下提伯特手里的枪，终于换了法语，“跟我去打猎，你哥的意思。”

提伯特稀里糊涂被拽上车，运到片不知道还在不在法国境内的野场，迪米特里丢给他一支长管猎枪，带着他在草堆里趴着，端着枪死盯着前面树木稀疏的原野，就这样趴了一整天。到第二天下午，提伯特实在受不了了，气哼哼地说：“你就是在搞我。”迪米特里眼珠都没转一下，提伯特沉默了一会儿，越想越生气，正要跳起来扔掉抢爆发时，趴在地上姿势未变的男人突然出声：“你来晚了。”提拜尔特出现在他们身边，动作轻缓，将一管猎枪架在眼前，低声说：“有东西过来了。”提伯特将视线投向前方，一头羚羊撞进视野里，一边吃草一边小心翼翼地眺望着。他将枪口对准那几乎要混在草堆里的生物，右侧的人却低低开口：“别急，孩子，你以为你要打的是羚羊吗？再等等，孩子，等一等总是好的……”

这时，羚羊突然跳起来要往一个方向逃窜，接着提伯特看见高高的草丛里越出一个迅捷的身影――一头豹子。花豹的潜伏很成功，距离缩短到很容易将羚羊扑倒，食草动物的喉管被咬断时，它们已经离提伯特相当近了，他从没近距离看过一个生物捕杀另一个，正惊叹于这过程惊人的残酷的美感，但他知道他应该做什么，在豹子抬起头，舔着沾血的下巴时，提伯特扣动了扳机。

“我……它……”提伯特站起来时晕晕乎乎的，可能趴了太久的缘故，“我把它……我，我感觉……”豹子额上爆开一朵血花，身体受到冲击向后倒去的情景以慢速在脑子里回放，他真真切切感受到生命的流逝。提拜尔特看起来很高兴的样子，搓了搓他的脸蛋让他回神，捧着他的脸笑得无比欢欣：“是的，我明白，我明白你正在经历什么，你做得很好，真的很好……羚羊有作为猎物的自觉，豹子却不常有。好了，现在把我们的晚餐带回来吧。”提伯特愣愣点了点头，慢慢转身朝他第一次用枪杀死的生物走去，脚步仍有些不稳，提拜尔特很有些得意地转向一边：“你觉得他怎么样？”迪米特里看见他臭屁的样子就牙疼，哼了哼：“还行吧。”提拜尔特促狭地望了他一眼，又低下头把枪管里的子弹卸出来，对迪米特里轻声说：“把他的行踪泄露给他以前的仇家。”

自那以后提伯特就开了窍似的，射击水平肉眼可见地快速提高，连迪米特里都不得不承认这孩子确实是个好苗子（尽管不太情愿且语意隐晦）。那天提伯特离开训练场没回家，枕头下面也找不到他一直藏着的柯尔特，提拜尔特就坐在书房等，翻着手里一沓资料，照片上的提伯特看起来年幼且天真，五官像极了身后的年轻夫妻。桌上的有线电话响了，他接起来听那边的汇报，讲到死的不仅有来寻仇的人，还有那日欺凌过小孩的琐碎，一个没漏，全给崩了时，提拜尔特不禁无奈笑起来，吩咐手下处理好后事，他放下话筒笑着叹气：“这狗崽子。”目光落到相片里男孩的眼睛上，他想了想，用剪刀把提伯特挑出来，插进钱包夹层里。楼下传来声响，他的弟弟回来了。

迪米特里推门进来，后面跟着踌躇不安的提伯特。男孩浑身脏兮兮的，一边胳膊胡乱用布条包起来，隐隐的血迹渗出来，脸上有几处淤伤擦痕，带着畏缩神情看他，又低下头逃开他的视线，等候发落似的缩起肩膀。提拜尔特含笑看了他一会儿，语气很是和蔼地问：“你记不记得你以前叫什么名字？”年轻人看起来实在很疑惑他的态度和问题，犹疑着开口：“尼，尼可拉斯……”提拜尔特挑起眉毛笑了笑：“错了。”抬头看了迪米特里一眼，对方立即会意，上前一脚踹在男孩膝窝，让他猛地跪在了地毯上。提伯特还没反应过来，一双皮鞋出现在视野里，那人弯下腰，眼里盛着亮晶晶的笑意，用枪管拍了拍他的脸：“你一直都叫提伯特·卡普莱，你从头到尾都是我弟弟。”

提拜尔特开始让提伯特贴身跟着自己，带他去谈生意，车上要他一起坐在后座上，和他讲待会儿对方可能提什么要求，有什么底牌，要他沉住气，又絮絮叨叨讲怎么拿捏神态，怎么虚张声势好唬人，提伯特连连点头，一副虚心聆听的样子，真到谈判的时候还是动不动把手按在腰里别着的枪上。也难怪他紧张，第一次跟提拜尔特出去就遇上大场面，买家突然翻脸，掏枪出来要黑吃黑，提伯特被十几条枪指着，几乎要站不稳，提拜尔特头被按在桌子上拿左轮顶着，脸上却笑得轻松，慢慢从口袋里掏出张照片给对方看，接着买家手下急急推门进来，告诉他两个孩子被人带走了，那红毛鬼愣了愣，咬牙切齿看向桌子上吃吃地笑的人，表情扭曲让人放下枪，转过身下一秒就被手下爆了头。在场的人一时愣住，提伯特受惊之余立刻举枪射击，买家的人手很快被消灭干净，混乱间他瞧见提拜尔特掏出把伯莱塔面无表情举枪射击，人全部倒下才转头朝他露出一个笑。

见识过提拜尔特怎样杀人后提伯特对他隐隐约约有些异样感觉，说不上是敬畏还是忌惮。提拜尔特察觉到他态度微变，但并没有立刻做什么，面上相处仍是如常，只是偶尔几次火力冲突，在提伯特没留意的方向帮他补上几枪。手被枪震得有些发麻，摁下打火机时火焰抖动着，提拜尔特握住他手腕凑过去，他看着烟头明灭火光，一时竟不敢呼吸。提拜尔特退开来打量着他：“你是不是又长高了？”

提伯特才想起自我审视，确实长高不少，毕竟已经快有两年没经受过困顿日子，正是发育期骨头自然要疯狂抽长。“可你这窜得也太快了，”提拜尔特一边给他打领带一边抱怨，“我胳膊都酸了，都要怀疑你是不是吃了什么激素了。”提伯特微微低头看他，眼珠转了转：“那我蹲下来点，不能让您不方便嘛。”提拜尔特挑眉看了他一眼，把系得歪歪扭扭的领带拆掉，要他坐下来，再从背后给他重新打：“我只会这样打了，你得仔细看着。”那人胳膊从他肩头越过，好似将他环抱一般，带着热度的吐息和胸腔的嗡鸣传到他耳侧，令他不禁疑心这是有心还是无意。提拜尔特适时撤走，满意欣赏自己出产的三角形结，接着带他进入宴厅。水晶灯光让他一时有些眩晕，提伯特想起来今天是他的成人礼。

名义上提伯特是这场聚会主角，但有提拜尔特在的地方总会是他的主场，况且从到场人等来看，更像是场官方发布会，为了宣布他的身份。提拜尔特的祝酒词说得隐晦，话里话外暗示提伯特将会是他的接班人，于是有眼力见的纷纷涌上来朝他献上恭维，团团围住的势头像是要将他分而食之。好不容易应付下来，提伯特已经是醉意醺醺，面前人的表情话语都变得模糊：“怎么喝这么多？嗨呀，连挡酒也要人教吗？”对方招了招手，两名妙龄女郎立即一左一右扶上来，带着他往楼上走去。

初次体验没什么值得细说的，酒精闹的他头昏脑涨，左右控制权不在自己，两个贝拉的技术又很不错，对一个处男来讲算是隆重的待遇了。变故发生在临近午夜，提伯特还是难受的慌，走出房门去透气。后来他想过很多次，最终沮丧承认那几乎是宿命，千万个平行世界里，每个他都会路过那条走廊，从那条没关严的门缝里看见那副景象：提拜尔特和另一个男人倒在沙发上，从两个人的神态来看都是神志不清，桌子上除了酒瓶，还散乱扔着什么东西，呆呆看了一会儿，他认出那是大麻。长头发的男人发出一声呻吟，他看到提拜尔特埋头在那人胸前，移开时露出带着红痕牙印的皮肤，那个尖儿是挺立起来的，通红地肿胀着，因为沾了口水而泛着光，看得他心惊肉跳。提拜尔特又一路吻上来，两个人在彼此身上磨蹭着，漫不经心地落下舔吻，他的头仰起来了，男人顺着他敞开的衬衫慢慢挪下去，一边解着他的腰带一边在胯部拱蹭着，提伯特看到在头发的掩映下那人做了一个吞含的动作，提拜尔特猛地喘了一声，手指插到胯间移动着的黑发里抚摩，随着动作挺起胸膛发出更多的喘叫。提伯特感到头皮发麻，当他发现自己比刚才还硬时眼前一黑，几乎是屁滚尿流地跑了。

第二天，提伯特很晚才下楼，顶着两个黑眼圈坐到餐桌上。提拜尔特见到他，惊讶地问：“你多晚才睡啊？喝醉了精力还这么好？”提伯特一时无语，干巴巴挤出几个字：“做噩梦了。”“噩梦？”提拜尔特探身过来，关切看他，“有没有事啊， 要不要开点安神的药什么的。”提伯特连忙推辞：“不用，不用……没什么的，可能昨晚喝太多酒了。”他可不敢说早上醒来一摸裤子东西糊了满手，想起梦里那人的脸孔，对着镜子几乎要崩溃大哭，而这只是无尽折磨的开端。

提伯特很快又见到那晚的另一位主角，茂丘西奥，艾斯卡勒斯的唐，懒懒散散倚在会客室的棕色皮质沙发上，百无聊赖看向办公桌后的人：“有烟吗？”提拜尔特看他一眼：“这里不能抽烟。”说完自己却抽出一支绿色滤嘴的香烟点上。茂丘西奥胳膊搭在靠背上，手撑着脑袋，提伯特看到他解开两颗扣子的领口里泄露出一块红色的圆痕。他侧过身子含笑看过来：“不是不能抽吗？”提拜尔特神色理所当然道：“只有我能在这里抽。”对方笑意加深了：“哇，这么霸道啊，那我烟瘾犯了怎么办啊。”提拜尔特站起来朝他走过去，嘴里叼着那支阿里尔薄荷。茂丘西奥放下翘起来的二郎腿，直起身子，提拜尔特就坐到了他腿上，动作自然，接着揽住他脖子凑过来渡了一口烟，茂丘西奥张开嘴吸进来。提拜尔特眼睛漫不经心地半垂着，一小截通红的舌尖微微伸出来，十足的勾引姿态，却在茂丘西奥笑着舔上来时退开。“那批货不能给墨西哥人。”提拜尔特慢慢开口，尾音拖成慵懒的调子，茂丘西奥笑起来：“这你也要插手，你这个月进的货够多啦。”提拜尔特抽了一口手里的烟，将额头抵上面前人的，在缭绕的烟雾里轻柔吐字：“那就给中国佬。墨西哥人没规矩的。”

卡普莱的唐亲自把艾斯卡勒斯的唐送到门口，才转过来似笑非笑看着他：“干吗？你恐同啊？”提伯特手仍放在枪上，眼睛也隐隐有些发红趋势，硬邦邦地回嘴：“什么干吗？我干吗了？”提拜尔特弹了弹烟灰，盯着他看了一会儿，语气放缓了问：“到底怎么了。我让你不开心了？有什么不满意告诉我嘛。”提伯特咬住嘴唇，脸别向一边，别别扭扭开口：“……我、我不想你，你那样，你……”说着竟然莫名委屈涌动，泪腺要运作起来，他又羞又愧，正要逃走，提拜尔特已经扔了手里烟头抱上来哄他，把他头按到自己肩上轻拍着后背：“嗨呀，好嘛好嘛，我不那样了，我弟弟不喜欢我就不做了。”提伯特忍受着脖颈处些微不适感迟疑了一会儿，也伸出手回抱住了那人。我是他弟弟呀。他心里想着，第一次相信了。

在俱乐部的台球室里茂丘西奥问过他，干吗弄那么个崽子在身边，当时他正俯身将球杆对准一颗黑球，眯着眼睛回答：“哦，我想要个同类嘛，我太孤独啦。”一杆击过去，黑球磕到边沿，没中，提拜尔特起身朝另一个人笑：“很羡慕你呀，我也想有个孪生兄弟来的。”艾斯卡勒斯的唐立即环顾四周，皱起眉头压低了声音，很认真地同他讲道：“你晓得要是有别人听到我会直接掏枪打你的吧。”提拜尔特看他紧张兮兮的样子，忍不住笑得露出牙齿：“对不住啊，我老是找死的嘛。”对方挑眉看了他一眼，没有要上桌的意思，他就继续俯下身寻找目标，这次瞄准的是一颗红球，一边试探方向一边闲闲谈起：“第一次碰到他的时候，拽住我裤脚叫我救他，他一抬头，哇，好凶，明明在求人，表情却那么凶，好像我要不救他，回头要把我咬死一样，当时我就觉得，这个人真该是我兄弟啊。”红球撞过去，黑球进了洞。

在提拜尔特的授意下，提伯特开始参与越来越多的事务，和卖家主顾会面时，他可以直接坐在哥哥旁边，到后来一些老路生意，提拜尔特就直接让他自己去谈。明眼人都能看出卡普莱的唐对他信任得紧，越来越多的人知道他的名字，也赶着来巴结他，提伯特手里掌握的权力越来越大，几乎已经算是半个唐。但他很不明白提拜尔特这是为了什么，哪有唐主动把自己的东西让出来的？难道他真拿他当亲弟弟？他可没拿他当亲哥哥。

他们的确不是兄弟，提伯特不久后就知道了。那天晚上的时候他被报知卡普莱家势力范围边缘一块地区跟俄国佬起了摩擦，招来了条子，不太好处理，先简单下了几条处理命令，他去找提拜尔特汇报，走廊里迎面撞上迪米特里，对方刚从提拜尔特房间出来，瞥了他一眼擦肩走了过去。提伯特握着门把，没有立即拧开，他不太敢确定是不是他想的那样。打开门后果然是提拜尔特，正侧着身子躺在床上抽烟，身上披了条浴袍，带子松松搭着，领口低到胸腹，暴露出斑斑点点的绯红印记，他的脸颊也是绯色的，鬓边留着些水迹，气息仍有些不稳，整个人散发出情欲的靡靡热气。一股复杂情绪裹上他，提伯特一边感受到被引诱的心神荡漾，一边心中涌起一股怒气，全部是指向自身，他恨自己为这个人饱受折磨，又恨自己软弱无能，没法改变对方分毫。这愤怒催得他眼睛发红，几乎要落下泪来，冲动的语句撞出喉咙：“是不是，是不是谁都可以操你？”

提拜尔特伸手弹了弹烟灰，似乎很明白正在发生什么，撑起脑袋懒懒看他：“怎么会啦，只有我喜欢的人才能操我的。”这人一副满不在乎的模样真是可恨，提伯特实在是失去理智了，竟然真的咬牙切齿地说了出来：“……我，我也，我喜欢你的……”尾音落下他才明白自己说了什么，一时僵在那里，提拜尔特却没有多大反应。“我知道，”他看了他一眼，“家里厕所隔音不好，你喊着我名字自撸时我听到啦。”这回提伯特是真的蒙了，眼泪不受控制地掉下来，提拜尔特看起来很无奈似的，起身走过来舔掉他脸上的泪，然后跪下来去解他的皮带，在他反应过来之前，他的大佬已经把他含在嘴里了。

提拜尔特给他口交的情景实在可怕，每一次吮吸吞进都像一道闪电劈在他神经上，没多久他就射了出来，而对方并没有移开嘴。提拜尔特皱着眉把嘴里的东西吐出来，像恶劣的小孩子一样用手沾起丝，结果弄得下巴和两只手上都是黏糊糊的东西，还嫌弃他：“怎么搞的，你今天才脱处吗？”又促狭地笑他：“是不是比你手好用多了？”提伯特清醒过来，看到这人可憎面貌，终于对他生起气来，一把提起来摁到床上，浴袍下面全然赤裸，提拜尔特嬉笑着任他动作，但对方掰着他的腿盯着两股之间太久也让他不耐烦，扭动着正要催促，年轻人就捅了两根手指进来，让他倒吸一口冷气：“操！你干什么！”对方盯着他，曲起指节在内壁上摸索着：“你看起来蛮松的。”这狗崽子！提拜尔特瞪大了眼睛刚要骂人，就被按上了前列腺，立时发出一声呻吟，身体软了下去，用膝盖磨蹭着那人腰侧要求更多。提伯特神色暗了暗，又加进一根手指匆匆抽插了几下，就捧起对方腰臀顶了进去。提拜尔特惊喘了一声，接着被快速而用力的顶撞逼得只能四肢并用缠到年轻人身上。太快了，太快了，他头昏眼花地要求对方放慢一点，却被捉住往下探的手按到枕头两侧强硬拒绝：“不行。”提伯特对着他那一点猛烈进攻，强烈的快感让他几乎浑身抽搐，阴茎挺起来湿哒哒地抖动着往小腹上滴水，对方死死盯着他的视线尤为瘆人，这小子好像要用目光把他扒一层皮。再然后他就顾不了那么多了，下身的节奏越来越快，他只顾着仰起头拔高了音调呻吟。视野里白光消退后，他才发现自己已经射了，腹部留下一滩稀薄的液体。“我真是太放纵你了，”提拜尔特咕哝着，年轻人扑在他胸膛上缓神，“竟然不戴套就进来了，太不卫生了。”提伯特撑起来用谴责的眼神看他：你都舔过了还说不卫生。他随手拽过枕巾擦了擦小腹，扭动着让屁股里的东西拔出来，懒洋洋起身要去浴室清理自己，一只脚刚碰到地毯却又被拽了回去，那人无师自通摸上他胸，揉捏着乳头，吸住他耳垂含糊恳求：“哥，我还想要。”“不行！唔……”刚刚发出抗议的声音就被堵上了嘴唇，又被拖回去掐住后颈按在了床单上。

事实证明狼崽子娇惯不得，给他一点甜头，简直要无法无天起来。那之后连续一个星期提拜尔特竟然每晚都不得安宁，之后顾及到他实在腰酸得厉害，提伯特略有收敛，却在其他方面放肆起来，宴会上端着酒杯一本正经地同人讲话，却借着擦肩而过时机狠狠拧他一把屁股，外人在场的餐桌上，悄悄用两腿夹住他膝盖磨蹭，再加上他自己也是好作死往枪口上撞的，有心或者无意撩拨对方，桌子底下蹬了鞋子去勾那人裤脚，后座上松开领带仰着头慢慢解颗扣子，看报告时也许不该坐人怀里扭得太厉害，总之提拜尔特动不动就被按在什么地方扒了裤子狠狠操上一顿，有时候实在情急，被抓着手捂在对方勃起的性器上捋到射出，竟如同实打实的猥亵一般，心中腾起不快，又被急哄哄扑上来的唇舌舔去。

提拜尔特终于意识到自己太过堕落，家族事务已经大多数推给提伯特，而年轻人也确实处理得不错，没出什么乱子，生意境况似乎还繁盛了一些。那天他闲来无事到提伯特管的堂口逛了逛，可巧有中国佬致电，要出一批伪钞，提拜尔特随口吩咐下去安排人去接货，那个叫彼得的金毛小子却没立刻应下，犹犹豫豫开口：“要接这批货吗？之前中国佬那边出了事，路子断过，怕出什么问题，提伯特先生都是从美国进货的……”提拜尔特为他这话露出几分讶异神色，又立即用笑盖过去：“嗨呀，好歹给我点面子啦。虽说我死了是他坐我的位子，但我还在这站着呐，别这么快就变脸嘛。”年轻人意识到自己说了什么错话，脸色煞白地僵住了不敢吸气，他摆了摆手让他出去了。

提伯特躲在工厂地下车库的一根柱子后面，心里第一万次咒骂墨西哥佬，他们确实很没规矩，能在军火交易半途翻脸，跟他们交起火来。一通火并后两边人都死了不少，对方还剩下几个人和他对峙，微微探出头来就有一梭子弹扫过来。提伯特咬了咬牙，借着一辆清洁工具车冲出来，从侧面开枪解决掉那几个枪手。他小腿上中了弹，腰侧和左臂各中一枪，原地平复了一会儿呼吸，颤颤巍巍转身正要往回走，一发子弹从肩后穿过来，险险擦过心脏。提伯特跪倒在地，惊骇挣扎着爬起来要往掩体后面跑，又一枪打过来正中大腿，这下他摔倒在地，爬不起来了。因失血而渐渐变得模糊的视野里走出来一个人，一身黑色装束，手套也是黑色的，端着把G36，直直朝他走过来。茂丘西奥·艾斯卡勒斯？枪口指上脑袋时他艰难地思考，我要死在这里了吗？

声音响起来，不是枪声，是一串连续的音乐。血液流进眼睛里了，涩得慌，提伯特看见那人接起电话，片刻后放低了枪口，深深看了他一眼，把他架起来拖到车上。中途他晕了过去，再次醒过来时发现已经到了大宅门口，正被那人拖下车，立即有人将他接过来，送到医疗室止血包扎。麻药被打进血管里，头顶上白晃晃的灯光刺人眼，穿着浅绿衣服的人蒙着脸用冰冷的器械摆弄他，眼神冷漠而诡异，好像在进行什么异端仪式，他渐渐陷入昏睡。

等他能下地已经是一周后了，来看他的人不多，每个人看起来都忙忙碌碌的，说是蒙太古家族新换了唐，出了不少乱子，各个帮派都忙着划分势力，仔细守着自己口里的肉同时紧盯着其他人的。提伯特在办公室找到他哥哥，坐在桌后一脸憔悴，见他进来，将什么东西往前推去，先开了口：“你不要再给我做事了。给你安排了新身份，你去美国吧。”他花了一会儿才看清那本护照和机票，巨大恐慌袭上心头，面上却强行挤出笑：“你开玩笑的吧，你肯定是开玩笑呀。你是我的大佬啊，我怎么能离开你呢？”提拜尔特轻轻叹了口气，拿疲倦而淡漠的眼睛看着他，什么也没说。提伯特终于惊慌失措了，跪了下去求那人：“哥，哥，对不起，我做错事，别让我走，求你别让我走……”他恳求的对象冷冷开了口：“你为什么不想走？”“我爱你……”眼泪流了下来，我什么都不在乎了，他想，“我爱你，哥，我爱你啊……”“哦，”提拜尔特往后靠在椅背上，“那你自慰给我看啊。”

提伯特一时愣住，眼见对方要不耐烦皱眉，连忙抖着手去解裤子，掏出来后捋了好几把都没硬起来，为此他难过得哭了出来，一声轻飘飘的叹息传到他耳朵里，他呆呆地望着那人走到他面前，开始解自己的皮带，随后头皮感受到牵引的力量，迫使他抬起脸抵到勃发的性器旁，对方揪着他的头发说：“舔呀。”他才反应过来要张嘴。提拜尔特按着他，捅得很深，直抵到喉口，引起呕吐反应，他只顾得上尽力用嘴唇包住牙齿，眼泪控制不住地外涌，口水也随着动作溢出，淌满了下巴，阴茎却挺了起来。提拜尔特分出些注意给他，有些好笑：“啧，你受虐狂啊？用手堵着，不许射啊。”他浑浑噩噩把一只撑在对方腿上的手滑下去，握住自己的性器，用拇指按住马眼。提拜尔特射在他脸上，浓重的腥膻味充斥着他的鼻腔，白色的浊液糊住视线让他看不清，一条丝巾覆上来，为他仔细擦掉脸上的东西，睁开眼睛看到大佬温柔地笑着注视他：“把裤子脱了，趴到沙发上去。”提拜尔特拍了拍他的脸，“给你自己扩张。我猜你对这种事很熟练了？”

我是不是在做梦？他哆嗦着照做，把一根手指慢慢挤进后穴，动作实在艰难，才想起来要先舔湿，只好换了只手含进嘴里，他想，我在做梦吧，这一切都是梦吧。加到第三根手指时提伯特哭出了声音，因为哭嗝实在是忍不住了，他浑身颤抖得几乎要抽搐。身后的人看来实在是很不耐烦了，拔掉他的手指，粗暴地捅了进来，一边毫不留情地操着他一边冷冷威胁：“不许哭。”他只好低下头咬住自己手背。他们第一次离得这么远。

提拜尔特射在他里面。提伯特脸色惨白趴在沙发上看他整理衣服，衬衫被仔细收进裤腰里，马甲上的褶皱被抻平，那个人被细致地收进一个体面精美的壳子里，好一会儿他才想起来求证：“哥……你爱我吗？”提拜尔特一边那条将给他擦过脸的丝巾叠好放进胸前的口袋，一边随口回答：“我要是不爱你，干吗让你留下？”

提拜尔特开始亲自教他，教他餐桌礼仪，大大小小各色银刀叉该怎么用，姿势该怎样，还有品酒，什么酒适合什么场合，讲他自己最爱哪些酒，哪些特定日子习惯喝哪些；教他分辨着装的料子和颜色，领带领结该怎么搭配，他自己喜欢哪些颜色花纹；带他去剧院，讲他中意哪出戏，哪句台词，讲他欣赏哪位作家，鄙视哪些书本，带他看画展，讲他最爱哪种派别谁的画，回去珠宝鉴定画迹鉴别也要他学。

还教他各类枪支包养和拆卸，闭着眼睛规定时间里完成拆开再组装，掂在手里就能分辨出有没有子弹；带他到野外露营，教他分辨植物菌类毒性和可食性，让他记草药种类，怎么做能止血止痛，怎么找水源，怎么分辨方向，跟他讲自己几次野外逃生的经历；教他开各种交通工具，摩托，车，船，小飞机，跟他演示怎么躲子弹，怎么一手开车一手开枪；教他数子弹和快速上膛，告诉他枪里总要留一颗弹。“子弹打完后枪就退膛了，枪栓卡出来，难看得很。而且留下最后一颗弹，可以给别人或者自己嘛。”提伯特被累的不行，愁眉苦脸的：“大佬，你教我这些做什么啊，我学了也没用，你一个人懂就好了嘛。”“怎么能没用，”提拜尔特换了把格洛克，把弹夹退出来检查后又塞进去，似有深意地看向他，“你有一天也会当别人的大佬的。”“哦……哦，”他小心翼翼地笑，又问，“你，你爱我的吗？”那人挑起眉：“废话呀，不然干吗教你啊。”因为你恶毒我犯贱啊。提伯特低下头，上了颗子弹给左轮，一转，子弹就不知道在哪了。

“不。”迪米特里难以置信地、恶狠狠地拒绝，“不。你想都别想。”提拜尔特微笑着转头看他，过了一会儿才开口：“亲爱的，先别急着说不，凡事都先别急着说不。”俄国佬死盯着他看了好大一会儿，终于明白他是无法动摇的，沮丧而生气地问：“为什么？你要是真的不想做了可以直接离开，意大利，德国，或者日本，香港……”提拜尔特等着他语句终于减弱的音量，慢悠悠地说：“那样就太没有戏剧性了。这是唯一的选择，也是必然的结局。”他想了想，用一种高深的、充满哲学意味的语调开口：“这是因为爱。爱创造，爱也毁灭。他终将会明白我有多爱他。”迪米特里愣了愣，看着那人一脸得意地转回去，猛地恼怒起来：“呸！你才不爱，你这个婊子，你根本就不知道怎么爱人，你只会玩弄旁人的真心，故作姿态卖弄勾引，你要所有人都爱你，又不肯付出一丝一毫，现在碰上个魔障，喜欢得多些了，真当爱了？你这自我陶醉自恋兮兮真让人恶心，你听见没，你犯了疯病你知道吗，你们两个都是，我可不要接你的烂摊子，我得离你们这些人远点，免得传染给了我……”提拜尔特也不恼，忍着笑听他翻来覆去骂他，转移起话题来：“嗨呀，你说这，我在电视上看到，美国出了大事，有人用飞机往大楼上撞，楼都给撞塌了，死了好多人，真是世事无常啊……”迪米特里瞪起眼睛：“你一个字而都没听！你这个婊……”“嘘，”他压低声音，将枪口对准一头闯进视野的鹿，换了俄语，“米吉卡，我的睫毛上都要结霜啦。”迪米特里仍旧生气，看着他开枪打中猎物的腿，然后爬起来不紧不慢沿着血迹追过去，可恨又悲哀地摇头：“婊子。”

终于，提伯特来找他，跟他说德国来的客人想和他谈，结结巴巴神态畏缩，提拜尔特欣慰他终于开窍，想着该交代的交代完了该安排的也安排完了，忍不住朝他笑，倒把年轻人吓得不轻。到了地方，果然一个人也没有，转身看了看那人，轻轻松松寻了把椅子坐着等他动手。提伯特掏出枪来，也不知道那把伯莱塔有多重，让他手抖得厉害。他说你别抖，好不容易决定了别这时候放弃呀。提伯特扔掉抢，跪下来扑到他膝头哭：“哥我是要杀你，哥我是要杀你啊！”提拜尔特只含笑看他，掏出把枪递过去：“你说，这最后一颗子弹，是给你还是给我呀？”提伯特颤着手接过来，抵到他心口：“哥……你，你到底，你爱我吗？”提拜尔特看起来很无奈似的：“怎么还问这种话，命都给你了，你说呢？”他望着他笑，扣了扳机。

他死啦，嗳，他死啦。恍恍惚惚提伯特听见有人在笑他，笑他哭得难看，诡异的笑声响个不停，过了一会儿他发现那是他自己。提拜尔特躺在他怀里，嘴角挂着笑，连他也笑他。他很轻，也很冷，提伯特没想到他会这么冷，他用力把他抱进怀里，可搂得越近，提拜尔特就越是冰冷。“我这一辈子呀，”他轻轻地说，似乎是要讲一个冗长拖沓的故事，声音回荡在周围的空间里，因空荡荡的屋室而显得音量很大，几乎将他吓了一跳，他有点想笑，他才活了几年，哪里有一辈子？他已经过了一辈子了吗？“是为了什么呀？”

提拜尔特衣兜里的手机响了，是茂丘西奥打过来，似乎早料到那边会是他：“完事了？今天晚上有个宴会，巴黎有头有脸的人物都要来，恭贺你这个新大佬的，别迟到啊。”听见电话里传来的呜咽哭声，那边讲道：“行啦，晓得你难过嘛，不过他也不是完全死了，以后你会活成他的样子，你的喜好都会按他的来，你说着他会说的话，做着他会做的事，你余生都逃不开他阴影，像条鬼挂在你身上，这个结局好不好呀。”“……是啊，”他慢慢地说，忍不住露出笑，“这是，理所应当的结局……”


End file.
